Electronic data storage disks, commonly referred to as compact disks or "CDs" are ubiquitous as a medium for storing computer programs, computer generated data and audio and visual recordings, for example. The proliferation of electronic data disks has pressed the need for improved packaging and storage devices or "holders" which may be conveniently opened and closed to provide for a secure protective storage device for a disk and wherein the holder itself is inexpensive, lightweight and space conserving.
Conventional data disk or CD holders are characterized by the so-called jewel box type wherein a two part, generally rectangular box and cover combination are hinged together to provide storage as well as a display device for displaying the disks at the point of sale. Conventional jewel box data disk or CD holders also require a separate insert within the holder for actually supporting the disk to prevent unwanted movement of the disk while stored in the holder. Conventional disk holders or containers are also somewhat difficult to open and close, somewhat awkward to handle, occupy more space than is desirable and are relatively complex and expensive to manufacture. Accordingly, there has been a need to provide improvements in data disk holders or storage containers and the present invention is directed to a solution to the above-mentioned deficiencies as well as other problems associated with data disk holders or storage containers.